Memory Lane/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Level Memory Lane from the video game No Safe Place. Opening Cutscene Screen slowly fades in from black as Andrew, Delvyn, and Nick are walking along a highway road at early dawn. Nick is carrying a sleeping Ivan in his arms. Delvyn: "And why are we going there again?" Andrew: "It's my old summer camp, the one I work at over the summer." Delvyn: "I still don't see why we are going there." Andrew: "Its in a less than inhabited part of the world. If we want to avoid zombies, that's probably one of the best places to go. Plus, I know my way around." Nick: "I'm still wondering who elected you leader." Andrew turns his head to look at Nick, who is walking behind him. Andrew: "You did, right when you agreed to follow us off Cape Cod. Now, wake up Ivan, we have some work to do. Nick kneels down and slowly wakes up Ivan as he places him on the ground standing up. Andrew and Delvyn walk a little further, kneel and draw their weapons. Gameplay starts The four stand atop a low cliff edge, overlooking a trail in the woods populated by zombies. Delvyn: "Your idea of a zombie-less area seems to be falling apart fast, Andrew." Andrew: "I never said there were no Zombies, just less of them, now come on!" Andrew hops down from the cliff, followed by Nick, Ivan, and Delvyn. Scripted sequence ends and combat begins. Andrew: "Follow the trail west, that will lead us to the camp." Ivan: "Okay... which ways west?" Nick: "Left you idiot." Ivan: "Hey, I'm only 11." Nick: "I knew the four cardinal directions when I was 8, buddy." Ivan: "Whatever, I know what they are. Sorry i'm not a human compass." The four fight along the trail until they come to an old cabin. Delvyn: "Cabin. Do we check it?" Andrew: "Can't hurt." The four begin running towards the cabin, picking off the lone zombie every now and then. Suddenly a shot rings out. Andrew dives behind a rock, Delvyn jumps into a small hole, and Nick pulls Ivan behind a tree. Survivor: "You brain eaters! Get the fuck off my property" Andrew (From behind the rock): "Sir, we aren't brain eaters, we were just looking for supplies!" Survivor: "Oh so your looters ay?" Nick: "No... for fucks sake we didn't even know you were here." Andrew: "Nick, shut up your not helping." Zombies approach, players must defend themselves as dialog continues. Survivor: "If you aren't looters, then listen. My daughter is in a house down the trail. She went out scavenging like you, but hasn't returned yet. Could you please go bring her back." Ivan (To Andrew): "Please say yes." Andrew: "Fine, we'll take a look." Finding the Girl The four fight their way along the path, random combat dialog is in heavy use (see below). After some running, the four come to another house, this one with an adjacent barn. Andrew: "Nick, Delvyn get the barn. Ivan your with me." Nick and Delvyn (Same Time): "Got it." Ivan: "Let's go." Following Andrew and Ivan Andrew and Ivan approach the front door of the house. A scripted sequence plays where Andrew puts his ear up to the door while Ivan tries to look in some of the boarded up windows. Ivan: "It's completely sealed." Andrew (Taking some C4 picked up in earlier levels out of his bag): "Yeah, well. Not for very long." Andrew plants the C4 and he and Ivan prepare to breach. The C4 explodes, and the two enter the house. They search the house, finding some zombies and gas crawlers along the way. Ivan: "Nothing" Andrew: "Well shit, come on. Let's see if Nick and Delvyn are having better luck." Following Delvyn and Nick Delvyn and Nick move slowly towards the barn door, weapons drawn. Delvyn: "You ready?" Nick: "As ready as I can get." The two stack on either side of the barn door in a scripted sequence. Nick kicks open the door and the two run straight into a horde of zombies. Nick: "Shit!" Delvyn: "Get back!" The two proceed to clear out the zombies in the barn. Soon they hear a voice coming from the second floor of the barn. Survivor: "Hello?" Category:Transcripts Category:Damac1214's Transcripts Category:Damac1214